


When I Met Her

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: The Walrus has set sail for Charlestown and Silver does his best to avoid coming into contact with Mrs. Barlow. Largely due to the physical affair that has begun to develop between Flint and himself. Miranda, however, seems intent on getting to know him.Takes place at the end of S2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



It wasn't until the _Walrus_ was preparing to set sail to Charlestown that John Silver finally laid eyes on the infamous Mrs. Barlow. It would be an understatement to say that she was nothing like he had imagined. She was quite a beautiful woman, yes, of that there had been no doubt. But the way she held herself with such grace and confidence... Matched with her gentle features and the calm intelligence in those deep brown eyes, she seemed quite out of place aboard this ship of murderers and thieves. Yet at the same time she personified everything Captain Flint was beneath the blood, savagery, and bravado. The way he wielded intelligence with more finesse than any blade or pistol. The way he was able to raise an army with only his words and manner of speaking. They were two sides of the same coin, truly.

Yet Silver took great care to avoid her. As to why, he wasn't exactly certain. Perhaps it was guilt. Though he and Flint had finally succumbed to their physical attraction towards one another, they were by no means any closer. Their relationship, if one could even call it that, was nothing more than physical. Quick trysts far from any prying eyes. There was no emotional connection, no affection; they were simply enjoying one another's touch. Silver could hardly even claim that their affair lessened the captain's resentment towards him.

When he saw Captain Flint with her, though... It was like he was seeing a completely different person. His features would soften when those brown eyes met him own and a feint smile would tug at his lips when they exchanged words. And the way that they gazed at each other.. There was no denying the love and affection that was there. The years of history, the trust. It made Silver wonder what Flint could possibly want with him when such a person was standing right there before him. Then again, he was acutely aware that any and all relationships Flint held with those around him were inherently complicated. Gates, the Guthries, even Billy... He was certain that his ties with Mrs. Barlow were no exception.

And so Silver did his best to keep his distance. However, the greater the lengths Silver took to stay far from Mrs. Barlow, the closer she seemed to draw. When she and Abigail Ashe sat perched on the main deck with books in their laps, he often found her gaze wandering to meet his. She would smile this warm, knowing smile before returning to her text. As the two exchanged more of these glances over the following days, Silver could feel another set of eyes weighing heavily on him. Flint's. The man seemed almost uncharacteristically angry and SIlver made a mental note that he best avoid him as well.

At least until that evening. Flint had given him that tell-tale tilt of his head and Silver, as always, eagerly followed. The two retreated to a small supply room where fervent kissing gave way to bold, exploring touches. It wasn't long before Flint had him pressed back hard against the door, legs spread open with rough hands while they fucked. Before long Silver was leaning back against the wood, taking in deep breaths as he worked through his orgasm while Flint fixed his trousers. A question rose on Silver's lips and Flint immediately silenced him with a palm over his mouth. "Don't," he warned him, somehow knowing of his intent to ask about Mrs. Barlow.

* * *

Silver spent that evening up on the main deck. He leaned against the side of the ship as he stared out over the water with a content gaze. The sun had just lowered below the horizon and the sky was gradually turning to pitch. But for now the light blue and orange persisted along the horizon. When he heard someone speak he immediately turned. The voice was female and unrecognizable. Then again, when his eyes settled on Mrs. Barlow he supposed he should have known. The gentle tone of her voice matched her perfectly. However, Silver found himself growing slightly tense.

"Mr. Silver, I presume?" she had asked. That smile was soft upon her lips.

Silver gave a slight nod of his head as he leaned back against the railing. "Mrs. Barlow," he returned. Despite himself a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I must say, you look nothing like the witch that practices her magic within the interior. Do you really use infants' blood to keep our Captain safe out at sea?"  
  
He was pleasantly surprised by the laugh that left her lips. It was light and merry, and he could see in her expression that she had heard the stories. And not only that, but she appeared to pay them no mind. "I am sorry to disappoint," she chuckled.

The cook shook his head, sighing in feigned disappointment. "It is a shame. I was hoping to petition you for something that would improve his mood."

The smile on her lips only grew. "James is quite the hard-headed man," she agreed.

"James?" Silver asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, most people tend to have a first name." When Silver looked up there was a mixture of mirth and amusement in her eyes. And despite himself he found a genuine grin on his lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" As usual the Captain managed to appear as if from no where. Though those piercing green eyes were settled on them both, the roughness of his tone showed that his words were aimed at him.

Miranda simply chuckled. "I thought it about time I introduce myself to Mr. Silver here," she explained gently. Flint's hard expression didn't waver, not even as she linked her arm around his. "Shall we return to Ms. Abigail?" she proposed then. Flint nodded silently and wound his arm around her waist to lead her away. But first he made sure to aim another prolonged glare at Silver. The harsh look in those green eyes was unmistakable: A warning to keep away from her. Then again, he pondered as he watched the two retreat, when did he ever listen to the captain?

* * *

 Over the course of the next few days he found himself sharing words with Mrs. Barlow on more than one occasion. He rather enjoyed her quick wit, though their interactions remained innocent enough as they kept within the bounds of idle chit chat. At least until that evening when she invited him to the captain's quarters for tea. She must have noticed the unease in his expression, for she chuckled and assured him that Flint would not be there. When Silver arrived he had done so just minutes after another tryst with Flint below deck. He had cleaned himself up as best he could and, naturally, he gave Flint no hint of where he would be headed next. Based on the look he had been given just two nights before, he would not be pleased to know they would be conversing in private.

Silver knocked twice before he heard Mrs. Barlow call permission for him to enter. Knocking wasn't a luxury he granted Flint, but right now his quarters were housing women, and he would be polite. The cook poked his head in before slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. Miranda sat at a small roundtable with a different book open on her lap. Abigail, on the other hand, appeared to be sleeping soundly on her hammock.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Silver," she smiled as she closed the large volume and set it aside. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you."

Silver could feel the feint heat that moved from his cheeks down his neck as he sat down. And not just that, but the feeling of guilt that gnawed at the edge of his mind. That elusive emotion that was becoming more and more common as of late. She seemed to pay it no mind and poured them each a small cup of tea. Silver accepted the cup gratefully and took a sip. If he was being truthful, it felt very strange to be drinking something other than rum aboard this ship.

Silver thought for a long moment before speaking. "Mrs. Barlow, If I may... Who exactly are you to Captain Flint?" He treaded carefully with his words, blue eyes trained on her face to gauge her reaction.

She titled her head slightly at the question before setting her teacup back against the table. "I see we have quickly moved past propriety." Despite her words that same gentle smile graced her lips. She seemed to consider her next words before answering. "James and I... We have known each other for several years. We are partners, close friends."  
  
"Lovers..?" Silver dared to ask. He barely breathed the question, the man well aware that he was far overstepping his bounds.

Miranda's expression appeared to grow somber. "Our relationship is a complex one," she admitted. Slender fingertips drew over the edge of the porcelain cup as she spoke. "I love James, very much, and he loves me. But there is so much more that I can't even begin to explain. But it must be said, to you in particular, that all I wish for is his happiness."

Silver drew back slightly in his chair. He didn't bother masking the confusion in his features. Miranda simply smiled and leaned forward, fingers smoothing over the bruise on his chest before adjusting his tunic to better hide it. He could immediately feel the heat in his face. "Mrs. Barlow, I--"

That smile remained as she shook her head and raised a hand to quiet him. "You do not need to apologize," she assured him, her apparent understanding genuine. "Nor do you need to explain yourself. James... Flint," she corrected herself. "He finds a way to draw people with a mind likened to his own."

Silver nodded slowly. He was still weary, the guilt still heavy on his mind. "He is... definitely something," he admitted.

Miranda hummed as she took another sip of tea. "He talks about you, you know."

An eyebrow arched in a mixture of surprise and unease. "Really..?"

A hand raised to her mouth to keep herself from laughing as she set down her cup. "Not exactly good things," he smiled, "But yes." When a slight frown pulled at the corner of Silver's mouth she chuckled. "Rest assured, the fact that he talks about you at all is a good thing. James doesn't waste time speaking of people that hold no importance to him."

"What exactly has he told you?" he asked a bit uneasily.

"That your skills at thievery are just as poor your cooking."

Silver couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. However, it was stopped short when he heard the cabin door behind him. He could feel the way the air practically changed when Flint entered, the glare that dug into his back like knives. When Flint walked into view he did not seem too happy at Silver's presence. Then again, was he ever?

Flint bent down to kiss the top of Mrs. Barlow's head. "Dare I ask?" he wondered aloud, giving Silver that same hard stare from night before. His voice was gruff, strained. As if they hadn't just kissed, touched, and fucked below deck less than an hour ago.

Despite the glare, Silver leaned back in his chair with a smug smirk on his lips. "Just trading secrets when it comes to dealing with you," he answered. Flint's lips pursed in response.  
  
"Let me give you a tip to survive _him_ ," Flint spoke to Miranda with a jerk of his chin. "Don't trust anything he cooks." Despite what may have been an attempt at humor, his tone and expression gave no hint of it.

"Oh, I don't know," Miranda smiled. She took another sip of tea before angling her gaze up at Flint. "I think we're going to get along quite well."


End file.
